User blog:SpiderRolling/ Banning Downloads Links Discussion
This is a discussion. PLEASE comment your thoughts. After this discussion I will hold polls to help us make our final decision. Devs who don't want their game to be reuploaded. So, the games that have come up are Lcd Dem, Inspiration, and Coma. The Coma and Inspiration devs have only requested for the games not to be reuploaded/ distributed. This seems like an easy request for us to handle. Remove the download links and lock the game pages for only mods and admins to edit. Ban the links from being shared elsewhere on the site. It has also been suggested we delete and re-make the articles so there is no wiki history that contains links to past downloads/reuploads. I like this idea for that reason, but we’d also be losing all the comments, which I think are interesting and insightful. We would also be losing Coma’s developer’s comment on the article requesting for the links to be removed, although we could just take a screenshot before its deleted. The bigger issue is Lcd Dem. The creator requested for the game to be “forgotten”. No fanart, no videos, no images, don’t talk about it, etc. They also updated their site in 2016 to say this: 大百科・Wiki編集者へ LcdDemの記事・項目はなるべく取り除くこと 新しくLcdDemの記事・項目を作成するのは避けること I can’t read it, but from what I translated through google it seems they don’t want any wiki pages about the game. (If someone could translate this that would be greatly appreciated.) Is it realistic to “forget” a game that has become one of the most popular games in the community? Should we delete the page? Should we leave it up for information/archival sake? Do we give it the same treatment as Coma and Inspiration or leave it a skeleton and remove images, the game play video, and any description of the gameplay and plot? In the past there have been devs who requested their game pages be deleted and I went through with it, but those games were never released. Those games have no history with the community and no one is seeking them out. where Lcd Dem has been one of our most popular pages for a long time. My personal opinion? I think we should at least remove and ban the download links. I understand the concern for games being lost to time, but I want this to be a place where developers feel they are respected. Not the wild west where once a dev’s game shows up here it’s now “our” game to decide what to do with it. If you disagree with anything I’ve said or have any ideas/suggestions, please comment. Thanks! Discussion topic guide (you don't have to follow it): *Should we remove and ban links to Coma and Inspiration? *Should we delete and re-create these game pages to wipe the history/comments? *If we start banning links, should Lcd Dem receive the same treatment as Coma and Inspiration or should it be treated differently due to the devs requests? or its popularity? Sources and interesting reading: Lcd Dem dev page/request: http://koronba.husuma.com/ Inspiration request: http://spring02.tumblr.com/post/89469057372/attention Coma request: https://yumenikkifg.wikia.com/wiki/Coma#comm-22510 I also recommend reading the comments on our wiki pages for Coma and Lcd Dem. Short Discussions I found interesting while researching: http://youngliterati.tumblr.com/post/66939991157/lcd-dem-and-yume-nisshi https://www.reddit.com/r/yumenikki/comments/3xtw64/so_what_happened_to_lcddem/ Category:Blog posts